


[Podfic] chasing our way through the constellations

by hulklinging talks (hulklinging)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging%20talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy learns how to measure his life, in seasons and stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] chasing our way through the constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chasing our way through the constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176760) by [hulklinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging). 



> I thought I'd butcher my own words first, before I attempted anyone else's. Thanks for listening.

Length: 6:04

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k0a890aa21s0vwi/chasing.mp3).

Listen to on tumblr [here](http://hulklinging.tumblr.com/post/144742420418/a-podfic-of-my-own-fanfic-teddy-learns-how-to).


End file.
